Acceptance
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Another prompt challenge by BAMsters One shot Shandy Jack finds out about Sharon dating Andy.


**Prompt challenge from the BAMsters. Man this hiatus is slowly killing me.**

 **As some one know I write all my stories on my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

Usually after a leaving his AA meetings Jack usually went home, takes a shower, makes coffee then watches television and goes to bed but tonight a few guys afterwards told him about this new cafe in town that has the best coffee and bagels with smear in town. They asked if he wanted to come along with them and try it out. Jack agreed and offered to carpool.

As they all walked into the place it was really nice with light blue walls and pictures from around the world also with pictures of funny signs that said hilarious things hanging on walls with round tables in the middle and booths around the walls both with dessert menus and coffee specials along with dark blue vases with white roses and yellow daisies.

As a server comes and gets there drink order as the men talked for a while Jack looked out the window and saw his ex-wife Sharon standing outside across the street, looking like she's waiting for something or someone. He watched her from the cafe window, she looked good, no she looked beautiful as always.

She was wearing a dark plum quarter inch strap dress that hugged and flowed down her body perfectly, the hem of her dress stopped mid thigh. As his eyes traveled down her legs, he remembered back in the day the way her soft legs felt as his fingers ran up her legs and hearing her giggle as he reached her thighs.

"Hey Jack are you alright man?" Asked Carl in a worried tone.

Jack shook his head and turned back to Carl and the rest of the guys. "Yes I'm fine, just thinking about today." As he took s sip of his coffee and smiled. "Wow this is the best coffee in LA." He says excitedly.

"It sure is, I'm glad you came out tonight Jack." Said Paul as she patted Jack's back.

"Thank you, I'm glad I did too. Thank you guys for asking me."

"No problem Jack, we just want to congratulate you for being 5 months sober. We are so proud of you man." Said Derek.

"I can't believe it's been 5 months, thank you guys." Smiled Jack then took a sip of his coffee.

"I know it's not easy but you are doing a great job Jack, keep it up" said Paul taking a drink of his caramel latte.

"No it hasn't been easy, but I've been in denial for a very long time and I've royally destroyed the best thing in my life." Looking back out the window watching his ex-wife standing outside alone. Then suddenly her smile grew bigger as she walked over to a man happily, but not just any man but Lieutenant Andy Flynn. He watched as she kissed him passionately as their arms wrapped around one another pulling each other close.

His couldn't remove his eyes from them. As Sharon and Andy pulled away she shyly smiled at him and placed her hand on his face and ran her thumb across his lips removing her lipstick from his around his mouth. Her smile traveled up to her eyes, she use to smile like that for me until I ruined everything. He heart ached at the memories of their early years when they first met, young and fresh out of college and madly in love, but that's just it they were memories. He was the past and Andy, well he was her future.

Jack smiled to himself, he was happy she found a man that could love and cherish her, she deserved that much. But he was grateful she found that love in Andy, yet they do share the same demon's, Andy had his demon's in check and regularly went to AA meetings twice a week. Jack was truly happy for them, he knew his time with Sharon was over and no matter what he tried to fix it, her heart didn't belong to him anymore he broke that heart to many times and shattered it into tiny pieces that his love for her couldn't fix it anymore. Andy, Jack could tell by the way he eyes sparkled back at him, by her smile and the way her hands and her body talked to him. Jack knew Andy was slowly mending her shattered heart back together and making it whole again.

He watched them walk hand in hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked into the restaurant. He looked back at the guys and order another round of coffees just talking about their addictions and what they lost. He looked back out the window and saw Andy standing outside. Jack stood up and excused himself and went outside and crossed the street heading towards Andy.

"Hey Andy?" Ask Jack.

Before Andy turned around he rolled his eyes and turned around placing a fake smile on his face.

"Hey Jack, long time no see. You're looking great man, how are you doing?" Andy asked, Jack did look good. He was lost a lot of weight and dyed his hair dark brown.

"Yes, I've been busy, I'm doing real well. I've been 5 months sober, I uh just got out of a meeting was next door with some guys having coffee and I saw you out here." He took a deep breath and ran his hand in his hair. "Look Andy I just want to say that uh don't let her go. I realized my mistake now and I regret how I treated her and used her and broke her heart."

Andy placed his hands pockets and had a shocked look on his face. "I uh don't know what to say Jack."

Jack looked Andy in the eyes. "Do you love her Andy?"

Andy eyes shined as he told Jack. "Yes I love Sharon very much. Why Jack?"

Jack smiled at him and out his hands in his jean pockets. "Good, I'm glad, she deserves to be loved and I'm grateful that it's you she's falling in love with. I'm happy for both, I really am. I'm sorry for always acting like a jerk. But Andy cherish her, really cherish her." Jack looked down at the ground.

"I plan on it Jack, I really do love her you know. I would never do anything to hurt her." Andy said as he took his hands out of his pockets.

Jack looked up at Andy and genuinely smile at him. "I know you do Andy I see the way you look at her and how you speak about her." He took a deep breath and looked over at the coffee shop then back at Andy. "Well it was nice talking with you Andy, I have to go back to the guys. But I meant it, I'm happy for you both." Jack was turning around when Andy stopped him.

"Jack!" Andy moved towards him as Jack turned around. "Thank you Jack that means a lot it really does and congratulations on you being 5 months sober." Andy held his hand out, Jack looked at it for a second then placed his hand in his as they shook hands. They let go and Jack waved goodbye as Andy smiled and saluted him. Andy watched Jack walk back across the street and walked into the coffee shop sitting with a group of guys.

What they didn't know was that Sharon was listening the whole time. She wiped a tear that trickled down her cheek then stood next to Andy. He smiled as he turned to face her, sensing something was wrong but didn't want to ask her. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. She reached for his hand and smile at him as they started walking towards her car.

He pulled into her usually parking spot and turned off the ignition looking at their hands that were intertwined over the center console. Then looked over at her gorgeous face, seeing something different in her emerald green eyes, something that he's been meaning to say to her for awhile now, but didn't want to frighten her. He squeezed her hand and gave her his signature grin as she blushed and smiled back at him. She moved her face closer to his as he moved closer to hers, both meeting each other half way as their warm breathes mingles together, she closed her eyes as their lips met.

She but his lower lip causing him to moan and open his mouth, she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. Both moaning as their tongues danced, the hint of cranberry soda mixed with her red wine making him deepened the kiss as his other hand went into her hair as his thumb caressed her cheek. She moaned into his mouth and tilted her head to the side and placed her hand on his chest and moved it up and around his neck playing with the silver hairs on the back of his neck, making him smile into their heated kiss.

The need for oxygen in their lungs became to great as they rested their foreheads against one another. Both trying to get their breathing under control, both smiling as they sat their in her car.

"Would you like to come up for some coffee?" She asked between deep breaths.

He smiled then moved his head oy and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I would, but I'll have some tea instead."

She hummed as she ran her nose across his chin then squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath in taking along the scent of vanilla almond shampoo and some needed air. He pulled away and let go of her hand. Opening his door and walking behind her car then opened her door reaching his arm out to help her. As they walked out of the elevator laughing as they held hands, when they made it to her front door and she was looking for her keys and she placed her key in and unlocked the door he noticed that she was starting to act nervous around him.

"Uh Sharon are you okay?" He asked while rubbing his hand behind his neck.

She looked up and gave him a shy smile and moved some of her hair behind her ear. "Yes, yes I'm fine Andy, why?"

"You are acting nervous, uh if you want me to leave I'll go ho..."

She cut him off as she pulled on his tie roughly and crushed her lips onto his. It took him a minute to realize what was going on he wrapped his arms around her back and in her hair. While her hand was still around his tie and being crushed by their bodies she used her other hand to go around his waist. In between their passionate kisses she told him. "No I don't want you to leave."

He pulled her closers and swallowed her moans as his pushed her against the counter. "I won't leave you ever Sharon."

She removed her hand from his tie and moved along his neck. "Will you stay the night Andy?" She asked seductively.

Andy pulled his face away and placed his hands on her face, looking into her glazed emerald eyes. "Is that what you really want Sharon?"

She stared back into his chocolate brown eyes, her hands on his chest feeling his heart beating faster and faster as his chest rise'd then fell. "Yes Andy, that's what I want. I heard what Jack said to you and that you love me. Oh Andrew Flynn I want you, I want all of you. I...I...I love you too Andy."

His eyes darkened with desire as her words processed through his head she loved him and she wanted him. This was the moment he was waiting for. He smiled down at her as his thumb ran across her swollen lips. "I meant it when I told Jack that I love you Sharon, I loved you for some time now."

"I know, I'm sorry that I made us take it slow, but I'm ready now." As she smiled seductively at him.

He growled pushing her against the counter. "I told you I would wait for you to be ready. But I'm glad the old fashion way is over and that I can show you just how much you mean to me. To taste you, to hear you moan my name, to feel your naked flesh against my, to know what drives you crazy, to know what you like and dislike, to feel you warmth around my manhood. Oh Sharon I can't wait to show you just how much you mean to me and most importantly show you how love is suppose to feel."

As his lips softly landed on hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him as he crushed her body between his and the counter. His hands going down her body and to the back of her thighs lifting her up, she laughs in the kiss and wraps her legs around his waist as he maneuvers them down the hall towards her bedroom using his foot to close her door. Turning around her back now against the door he used one if his hands and licked the door. Then placed his hands on her butt and moved them towards her bed.

As they she's each other's clothes he gentle placed his hand on her face. His eyes showing her how much he adored and loved her. "You are, wow so beautiful, Sharon."

She meowed and pulled him down on her as they kissed and made love for the first time. They were no longer buffers, just friends, doing things the old fashion way, they became lovers, partners for life. They slept peacefully through the night as he held her gently through the night, both extremely exhausted after hours of exploring each other's bodies and uniting as one.

The End


End file.
